Wolfs Cry
by DaesayAndJaya
Summary: Daesay and Jaya watched their pack die. They were captured and taken to a city where everyday they would work by hauling supplies for the humans there. They'd given up hope of paradise, until 4 new wolves show up. Jaya and Daesay then have to decide to leave their past behind and finally find their paradise, or forever be stuck in the past. Toboe OC and Kiba OC.
1. Daesay's Beginning

Wolfs Rain#1 Daesays Point Of View

I don't remeber the pack much.  
All I remember Is the scent, my sister's eyes, and the feel of her fur.  
Then,the cage.  
The horrible cage that brought us to work for these disgusting humans.

My sister dropped me off at our apartment on the outskirts of the city.  
She then ran off into the city, not uttering a single word before she left.  
I sat there in my frail human body, just looking around trying to get a taste of what life was going to be like here.  
I already hated this place.  
There wasn't much to do, so i went to sleep.

I was having a nightmare.  
It was of the day the horrible humans took mine and my sisters best friend away.  
It was also the day we were brought here.  
Humans and the smell of blood engulfed me, Jaya, and our best friend.  
Someone grabbed me and my older sister and shoved us into a rusty metal cage.  
While on that day some of our pack lived and our here with us, many of our pack died.

Only one escaped.  
Our best friend.

I awoke, alarmed by the sound of my sister's howl.  
She explained everything to me. She said I was to young to work for food for us so she would have to.  
She said I had to wait until i was at least ten years old.  
There wasn't any food within one hundred miles of this place.

Everyday from then on, Jaya would leave for work and i would search the surrounding areas for a place of Eden.  
Everyday I'd find nothing.  
Then when I turned ten years of age i started to work for those awful humans.

I've been working here for 4 years now, Jaya 6.

Jaya's 17, I'm 14 now.

I'd almost given up hope of escape.

That was until 4 new wolves showed up.  



	2. Chapter 2 Daesay's POV

Daesay's POV  
Chapter 2  
We woke up and went to work like every other day. Me wearing the same black boots, red, white, and black stripped turtle neck, and white vest. While Jaya wore black boots, a white and black stripped turtleneck, and black vest. We were walking to Heck (a.k.a work), when suddenly I stopped and stared (play the One Republic song here xD.) The 4 new wolves caught us staring and suddenly it became a complete stare down. Eventually we caught our wits and walked over to them.  
"Would you like someone to explain how things work around here? You seem lost," Jaya said.  
"Yes please," a young guy with fluffy red hair and a plaid shirt, while wearing green cargo pants said.  
*He looks around my age, but I've never seen a wolf act so polite, he's kinda cute, too,* I thought to myself.  
"Where'd they capture you from?" Jaya asked.  
"Captured? We came here on our own," said a guy around 20, he had a black leather biker jacket and black leather skinny jeans on, with bright gold eyes.  
"What?! No one comes here on their own," I said shocked, "The preys so scarce that you'll die trying to come or go."  
"I was alive last time I checked," a chubby one around 17 said. He was wearing a yellow jacket, I gave him the death glare.  
*He just met me and he's already on my kill list, and he has no fashion sense. Wow great guy.*  
"It doesn't matter how we got here," the one I'm guessing was the alpha said. He looked about 17, with black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, a blue shirt, and a black jacket that looked that it might or may not be made of leather.  
"What matters is that we're here," he continued.  
"And what might that reason be?" Jaya said with mock politeness.  
"To find paradise."

Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated this in awhile. Anyway check out our other story and please review, follow, favorite, or whatever :). Another chapter will be up sometime tonight. Oh, and sorry for any errors, I was writing this on my iPhone and it autocorrects a lot lol. Well, thanks for reading guys it means a lot to us.


	3. Chapter 3 Daesay's POV

Daesay's POV  
Chapter 3  
I stared, shocked. I didn't think anyone thought, much less believed paradise was real, but my sister and I.  
"Well, lets introduce ourselves," I said, "My names Daesay."  
"I'm Jaya," said my sister.  
"I'm Kiba, this is Tsume, Hige, and Toboe," the alpha said, while pointing to each individual.  
*So his names Toboe* I thought in my head.  
"Nice to meet you Toboe," I stated, while reaching out my hand for him to shake it.  
He reached out and shook my hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, too Daesay," he said, "I love your choker."  
I looked down at my black choker that had a silver star and red key. I always wore it no matter what. "Thanks," I said. I looked around and saw that Jaya and Kiba were deep in conversation, while Tsume and Hige were arguing.  
Noticing this Toboe said, "They argue a lot, but they always work it out, don't worry."  
"Oh okay," I said. Right when I was about to say something else Jaya decided to be Jaya.  
"Daesay! Time for work!" She called.  
Okay! C'mon Toboe you want food right? Well this is the only way to get it 'round here, good, hard work," I said.  
"Ok," he said. And with that I took his hand and lead him to our work.  
Hey guys! If you're reading this you're awesome! Lol sorry for any errors again, I was typing this on my iPhone 2. Follow, fav., review, or whatever lol c:.


	4. Chapter 4 Daesay's POV

Daesay's POV

Chapter 4

We showed them the loading dock. I couldn't hide a grin at their shocked faces. The night shift wolves were just now getting unharnessed. They were fed their last piece of meat and wearily padded away, shifting back into humans as they did. They stared in stunned silence.  
"The night shift wolves always look bad,you see, they work all night and barely sleep in the day," Jaya said as she herded us over to our boss, "I've got some new workers. They won't be here for long, but they need a days pay."  
"Fine you get 'em harnessed. I've got some paperwork before the shift starts," our boss said.  
"Alright, you guys shift," Jaya said.  
*Toboe is such a cut wolf* I thought as we harnessed them to the, now empty, sled that would soon weigh nearly 3,000 pounds. As we were getting ready to shift, Jaya grinned at me. I could see she knew what they would think and do did I. I grinned back and we shifted.  
Our guess about what they'd think was right. Is it possible for a wolf to raise one eyebrow? Because that's sure what it looked like. I don't blame them, we looked pretty... odd, but not in a bad way. With my red, white, and black fur, and Jaya's black, silver, and blue fur. We wriggled into our harnesses and waited for the first load of the day.

I'll probably put another chapter up tonight, so look for it. Review, favorite, follow, or whatever cx. I hope you guys liked it,and if you have any questions just ask c:


End file.
